His Rhythm, My Melody
by Yaoi-Freak1990
Summary: Our desire and passion for music is what brought us together. Teacher/student, yaoi, rated for later chapters. I will update soon! workin on it!
1. His eyes and his smile

It's the first day of school of my junior year. I'm seventeen; I had a birthday in January. It's 7 a.m. and I am so tired. It's not too hot out yet with sun shining behind a few clouds.

I had just pulled up to the school, parking my white Grand Am. I was dreading the first day, but glad to be back for band. I was happy to hear that our bitch for a teacher was fired and we were having a new band director. All I know is his name is Mr. Parker and he's new at teaching. Band happened to be my first hour and I pray to God that he's better than Her.

I came to school early to find my locker and make sure I knew where all my classes were. I step into the school and I see on of the football players had already arrived. Of course, he looks at me weird. I'll say now, I'm kind of a band geek (if you want to put a label on it). My only friend is Cody Dickens, and he's not really a friend, more of a band companion. Cody plays saxophone, and he's cooler than I am, but not popular (far from it). He's one of those guys that are friends with most of the band members.

I finally get to my locker, number 322, in the English hallway. I put my bag in, after taking out a pen and notebook. I make my way around the school going to all my rooms. This year, I took: band, foods, algebra 1, world history, English 3, housing/interior design and music appreciation.

When I was done wandering around, I headed to band early. It was 7:45 and there were a lot more students arriving. I reached the band room at the end of the school and saw a few people ready for band. I picked out my so called friend and he smiled, walking towards me.

"Hey, man, you met the teacher yet?" Of course, no hi, just starts the gossip.

"No, just got in here. What's he like?" I asked curiously, slightly nervous.

"I think the word for him is 'weird'. The girls think he's hot, but he's a little strange." He sounded serious, not joking.

"Oh," I paused, "better than the last teacher, I hope." I ended with a smile.

"Definitely," he looks behind me seeing a flute girl, "talk to ya later." With that, he leaves me there alone, as usual.

I get a chair and a stand and set up for class. I get out my clarinet (I grabbed it out of my locker when heading to my first class) and started putting it together. I sit there quietly, waiting for class to begin. It's 8 o'clock now, ten minutes from the bell. Almost everyone is here now and is setting up.

The bell rings and everyone finally settles down. I look up at the front of the room and see our new teacher walking up to the podium, stepping up onto the platform. He has a stack of papers in hand and places them on the podium.

The girls were right; he was an attractive man, and . . . . young. He has straight black hair, touching his shoulders. His eyes are green, and has soft features with light skin. He's probably 6ft and he had a muscular look, but he's not buff. He had a sad, gloomy look to him as well. He wasn't smiling like most new teachers do.

"Hello, my name's Mr. Parker, I'm going to start by calling roll, and then I'll pass out the syllabus and go over our goals for marching season." He called everybody's name, going in alphabetical order.

He calls my name, "Zachary Michaels?" I raise my hand, "Here." He eyes meet mine and my heart races. He looks at me for a second and then moves on, looking back down. I noticed that every few minutes he runs his fingers through his hair away from his face.

He finished talking and we still had 10 minutes left till the bell. Everyone was visiting and I sat there quietly, until I heard my name. I looked up seeing Mr. Parker had called my name and is looking at me with his intense gaze.

I stood up, placing my clarinet on my chair, and walked over to him. For some reason, I felt nervous, my stomach feeling weak.

"Zachary, I hear you're a good musician." He keeps looking at me. I felt like the words are stuck in my throat.

"Yes." I say quietly, focusing on my hands that are held together in front of me.

"I'd like to hear you play," I look back up at him, "would you stay after school and play for me?" His voice is soft, but he has a cold look.

"Umm…yeah, if you'd like." I say shyly.

"Do you play any other instruments?"

"No, but I want to play the piano." I like him; he's easy to talk to, easier than Cody.

"You want me to teach you? Piano is my primary instrument." He says this with excitement, slightly smiling.

I smile, "Yeah that would be great."

"Alright," he smiles at me, showing his perfect white teeth, melting my heart. "I'll see you after school."

"M'kay." I smile, blushing, and head back to my chair to put my things away.

The rest of the day is just as simple. We go through the rules and goals in each class. I'm in my last class, Music Appreciation, and I start to feet antsy. The bell finally rings and I walk, almost run, to the band room.

I walk through the doors seeing Mr. Parker waiting for me. He already has a chair and stand out for me and he's sitting in a chair placed next to mine. I sit down and get out my clarinet, putting it together slowly.

"You don't have to be nervous," I laugh and apologize, "don't pay attention to me. Play you heart out." He smiles at me and I smile back.

"Start with the chromatic scale and then play a piece you like." I take a deep breath and start. After the chromatic scale, I play a song called Exactly Like You, played by Benny Goodman (famous clarinetist). When I finish, I look at him and he looks totally amazed.

"Wow," he keeps looking at me, "I have definitely never heard a high school student play so beautifully on a clarinet." I know by now, my blush is probably worse than before.

"Thank you." I whisper.

"Would you mind if I gave you a solo for our field show?" He asks.

"Umm…..I guess not." I laugh.

"Great. You are very talented. I hope to see you major in music in college."

I smile, "Oh, absolutely."

"You can go if you want and I'll see you tomorrow morning." He stands, I do the same. "Yeah. Okay…" I put my clarinet away and head for the door.

"Thanks for playing for me." His eyes look soft when I turn and look. My legs go weak.

"Anytime." I wave bye and he waves back.

When I'm walking to my car, I can't get the feeling to go away. I don't know what it is, but it feels good and….weird. I start my car and I feel great. The kind of great like when you get out of the shower or go for a run or have a nice long sleep.

I head home thinking about Mr. Parker's soft look and radiant smile.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – I know, I know, I started another story. I was in the mood to a music story. See, I play clarinet and I have always wanted to see someone right a teacher/student story to do with band. I can't seem to find one. So, I wrote one! I already have the 2__nd__ chapter written, just have to type it. Well, review and let me know how I did!!! Thanks._

_Another thing, I have written some on the next chapter to Unnatural Love and will hopefully finish it tonight. Yay! But, I won't be able to put on until after this weekend, not sure yet. Well, I'll see what happens. BYE BYE!_


	2. Lonely

I've never felt so happy. It's Friday morning, the second day of school, I'm making my way to band at 7:30. I feel as if my heart was going to explode, I felt so overjoyed. Nothing could bring me down, and I've never felt so refreshed.

I walk into room 4, the band room, and see it's empty. Mr. Parker has to be here since the door was opened. I go ahead and prepare myself for band.

I hear someone enter the room and I look up. Seeing him smile at me makes me smile big.

"You're here early." He has a folder with music in it and is placing it on his music stand.

"Yeah, is that the new music for our show?" I asked, curious.

"Yep, you want your music?" He starts going through the music.

"Sure." I say softly. He walks over to me, music in hand, and hands it to me.

"Thank you." I say this even more softly, not looking into his eyes.

"Your solo is about 16 measures. If you would like to stay after, I can help you." I smile and look up at him. He's giving his intense stare again.

"Y-yeah….okay." I stutter, I bet my whole face is red.

"Also, if you want, you can start staying after for piano lessons." He runs a hand through his hair, still looking at me.

"That'd be great, thanks." I smile weakly.

"Yep." He starts walking away, saying, "I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Okay." I start sight-reading the music.

Its 8:10, and everyone is sitting and waiting as Mr. Parker passed out the new piece.

He starts, "I would like to try playing the first movement today, I'll give you 10 minutes to sight-read." He finishes passing out the music and then goes to the front.

After ten minutes, he questions, "Everybody ready?" There's some yes' and no's.

He takes his place in front of the class and gives us the beat and tempo to the music.

He gives us 4 beats and we start. As we play, he moves his arm, keeping us together. I watch him as we play, he has this alive look to him. For our first time, we don't sound too bad.

Every so often he closes his eyes, letting the music take over him. I've never seen someone love music so much. It seems like music is the only thing that he loves and truly cares about. He seems sad and alone, but when we're playing he's different…he's….happy and alive. I love seeing that look. I can't wait to see him play the piano.

We finish and he smiles at us. Then he looks at me and smiles widely.

"I'll let you put up early and visit." He says this still looking at me.

There's a lot of woohoo's and hollers! Everyone starts to move around and I watch Mr. Parker go back to his office, looking pleased.

As I'm watching him, Cody comes up behind me. "Weird guy, isn't he?" He asks me.

"No." I pause. "He's a great guy, and has such a great passion for music. " I say with a smile.

He laughs, "You're kidding, right?" He gives me a weird look when I turn to look at him.

"No," I smile, "I'm serious." He keeps giving me that strange look.

"Well, I wish you two love birds the best of luck." He ends with a laugh and walks away.

I stand up, laying my clarinet on my chair, and head to Mr. Parker's office.

I knock first and then open the door, peeking my head in. "Okay if I come in?" I ask.

He's sitting at his desk, doing nothing, just lying back in his chair. "Yeah, come on in. You need something?" He sits up.

I step in, "Umm, not really, just came to talk. You seemed lonely." I say cautiously.

"Oh." He pauses. "I'm used to it." He tries to smile, but fails.

"I know how you feel," I start, "I basically have no friends, or anyone to talk to." I smile. Man, I sound pathetic.

He laughs slightly, "I seem to freak people out." He laughs more. "I suppose I'm weird." He crosses his legs.

"I don't think so."

"Oh." He raises an eyebrow.

Oh, crap! Subject change! Quick! I scan my brain.

"The girls seem to find you very attractive" Why did I say that?

He chuckles, rolling his eyes. "That's odd."

We are silent for a minute. What do I say now? I made it weird. Hmmm…..ask him something about him. That's it!

"So…." I begin, "Are you married or have a girlfriend?" Is it appropriate to ask him about his personal life?

"No." He looks away. "To be totally honest, I've never been in a relationship." He looks back at me. "I've never been asked out."

I wait, what do I say to that?

"What about you?" I stare at him, what about me? "Have a secret crush?" This time I laugh.

"No. Not really." I'm trying to not break eye contact. I want to look away.

"Oh." He leans against his desk; I'm in front of it. "Have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a brother in college and a sister in 6th grade." I wonder if he has any siblings. "Do you?"

"No." I wonder if that makes him sad. "I've never had much of a family. I lived with my grandma my whole life and moved out when I turned 17. She passed away." He ends, looking sad, a frown on his face.

"I'm so sorry." What do I do? I want to comfort him, but I'm not sure.

"It's fine." He runs a hand through his hair. "Like I said, I'm used to it. Been on my own since I was 17. I'm 25 now." He takes a deep breath, stands up, and sighs.

I felt horrible. Nobody deserves to be alone. I'm alone, but not that alone.

He walks towards me, going around his desk, and stops beside me. I turn, facing him. He lays a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't be concerned about me." He glances at the clock, "You better go put your stuff up. The bell will ring soon." He looks at me. My whole body feels frozen.

"Okay, I'll see you after school. My legs move, surprisingly. I back up to the door, not taking my eyes from him.

"Okay." His eyes soften and his smiles. My heart lurches forward.

I spin around, leaving the room. I enter the room and head to my chair.

I hope I can get closer to him. I think we could get along just fine.

The bell rings and I follow everyone out of the room. Only 7 hours left until I see him again. Hopefully, time will speed up for me. I can't wait to see him again. Mr. Parker is the only thing I think about. Why is that?

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – Hello, again. How is everyone? I was getting ready to go to bed and I figured hell I will go ahead and type this thing. Lol. I know the story is a bit boring right now. It will get better, once Zach starts staying after and stuff with Mr. Parker. Story has to start somewhere! Review and tell me what ya think! Thanks! _

_Also, on Unnatural Love, I have the next chapter half-way written. I will post it this week. I've had a lot of family crap and men trouble this last month. I am so stressed! ____ Hopefully, everything turns up……_

_Special thanks to Arsinen and michiei._


	3. Piano Lessons

After a slow and what seemed like an endless day, the bell sounded, ending my misery. I collected my things and headed to the opposite end of the school. At first, my steps were quick with excitement, school was over and I was going to learn piano from Mr. Parker. I couldn't be more excited….or completely and utterly nervous. I don't think it was just the fact that I was going to learn to play the piano and that I have no idea what I was doing, but also…..something about Mr. Parker excited me and…made me…weak in the knees. It could be because of his extremely good looks or the look in his eyes when his bare into your own. I want to spend more time with him and I don't know why. I believe it's because we share so much in common…our love for music. That's all it was….right?

I neared the band hall and slowed my pace down. As my steps grew slower, my heart raced faster. I can't be nervous. I have to have confidence. This is going to be a new, exciting experience! Maybe I could even bond with Mr. Parker more and have a real friend. Were teachers and students allowed to be friends?

I took a deep breath as I walked down the band hall and paused in front of the doors. 'You can do this.' I told myself. Pushing the door open, I stepped into my favorite classroom. My heart leaped and my legs froze when I saw Mr. Parker sitting at the piano so casually, opening a music book. He turned his head and threw me one of those award winning smiles and asked, "You ready?"

No, not at all, "Y-yeah." I had to force myself to move my legs forward. I started to chew on my lower lip the closer I got to the piano. Or was it the closer I got to Mr. Parker? Either way, I was nervous and uneasy. I set my books on the top of the piano and looked at my teacher. He showed me a small smile and in return I smiled back shyly. "Don't be nervous, I'm sure you will pick up on this quickly." He said this so surely.

"It's no clarinet." I said running my fingers over on the sleek black keys.

"No, but you have it in you. If you can play the clarinet so beautifully, I'm sure this will be no problem. It's not played the same, but….uh….you have a great musical ability." And it happened again, my eyes met his and I was stuck. He made me feel relaxed and so sure that I could do this. His comment made me blush and well up inside.

Smiling, I said back, "Thanks…I-I'm willing to try."

He grinned, "Good, have a seat." He patted the bench for me to sit next to him. Feeling jittery, I took my place next to him.

He took a deep breath, "Okay," and exhaled. "Your right hand is going to play the melody; on the music it's the treble clef. Your left hand plays bass clef." Next he walked me through what fingerings were what notes. So far so good….

"Good so far?"

I nodded, "Yep."



"Told you it's not so hard." I laughed. "Okay, I guess we can start off with you playing some short songs with your right hand then left. Then we can get you playing with both hands."

"Kay."

He pulled out a beginner's book for piano and had me play songs like _Merry Had A Little Lamb. _It wasn't that hard, even playing with my left hand. "You have good rhythm." He smiled; I blushed. "Thanks." The first one I played with both hands was Frere Jacques. Playing two separate things, the chords and melody wasn't all that hard. I only messed up the first two times.

He nudged me with his shoulder, "See you can do it. You're picking up on this fast." My grin widened. Mr. Parker glanced at the clock, "Well, I better let you get home. It's 4:15. When do you want to have lessons?"

"Every day after school?"

"That works for me." He patted my shoulder. "You have fun?"

"Actually….yes."

"I'm glad." We both stood up. "See you in the morning, Zachary."

Something caught in my throat, "Okay." I gathered my stuff up and got my clarinet out of the cabinet.

"Bye." He smiled, and I'm pretty sure my eyes were gleaming. "Bye bye." I turned and walked quickly out of the room and out to my car.

I got home close to 4:30. "You're home a little late." My mom was in the kitchen doing dishes with my 13 year old sister. "Yeah, stayed after for band."

"Oh?" Mom questioned.

"Piano lessons."

"So, you like the new teacher?"

"Yeah." I ran up to my room, not wanting to carry on a conversation. I set my stuff on my desk and flopped out onto my bed. 'Today was…..good.'

_Yaoi-Freak1990 – Hey, I finally got the next chapter up!! Yay!! Sorry it took so long and that this chapter is so short. I'm sooo busy. I was waiting until I learned piano and I'm taking a class this year. So, yeah. I'm working on all my stories! So look for them! Thanks for being so patient!_


	4. Dinner

The next morning, my mother shocked me a bit. I was up and ready to leave for school when my mom stopped me as I reached for the door.

"You know what I was thinking?"

I turned, looking at her puzzlingly, "No…"

"Having your new teacher over for dinner tonight." She kept about the dishes as she said this.

I stared at the back of her had, dumbfounded. "W-what? Why?" I stammered.

"Well, he is your new teacher and you're really involved in music. I would like to meet him." She turned around, looking at me innocently. I had nothing to say. I felt sort of weird…and confused. "Ask him over, would ya?"

"…S-sure." With that, I left. The drive to school felt long. How was I supposed to ask Mr. Parker that? What if he thinks I'm up to something? I barely know him and my mother wants him over?

I sat in the parking lot with my car idling and tried to come up with a way to invite Mr. Parker over. Giving up, I shut off my car and wondered in the school. It was already 7:40, a few people walked through the halls as I went to the band room.

I take a look around the room and see a few kids crowded around Cody, laughing. I let out a snort and looked back at the office door. It was closed, no surprise there. I went up to the door, knocked and opened it.

Mr. Parker sat at his desk looking up at me. "Hey, ummm…is this a bad time?"

"No, come in."

I stepped in and closed the door behind me. I looked at him for a couple of seconds not sure how to ask. He raised his eyebrow at me. "I uh…"

"You okay?"

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" His eyebrows furrowed. Crap! Hat sounded like I was asking him on a date! "Oh! I didn't mean it like that. I….uh….my mom! She wanted to have you….over." I ended quietly….also putting my arms back by my sides from out of the air…

"Okay," he laughed, "I'd love to."

My eyes widened, "Really?"

"Yeah, why?" He smiled.

I shrugged, "I don't know, just thought you might be weirded out by that."

"No." He ran a hand through his hair while looking down. "So," he said looking back up, "when am I coming over?"

"Tonight."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Oh, can we cancel piano lessons today?"

"Yeah, do you want me to follow you home today?" I nodded, "Just meet me after school then."

I nervously waited for the end of the day to come and when that final bell rang, I took a deep breath and forced my legs to move to the band room. Mr. Parker stood in his office, his coat slung over one arm and his keys in his hand. "Ready?" I asked. I was extremely nervous to have Mr. Parker at my home, but at the same time I was a little excited.

"Yep." I took my clarinet from the cabinet and walked out to the school parking lot with my teacher. "Meet me by the flag pole." He nodded and we went to separate sides of the parking lot. He followed me all the way to my house and when we got there we stood for a moment in front of the door, taking a moment before going in.

"Anything I should know? Like house rules? Things I should be careful to say or ask?"

"Hmm….no. My mom is a very nice person. My dad doesn't get home until later," I cleared my throat, "he works night shift at a factory."

"Oh, well, then I guess I'm ready." He put on his brave face and took a deep breath. I turned the door knob and we stepped in, I closed the door behind Mr. Parker.

"Mom," I called, "Mr. Parker is here."

She came down the stairs, carrying a laundry basket full of clothes, "Oh hello." She set the basket down and came over to stand in front of us. "It's very nice to meet you. I'm making ham and sweet potatoes for dinner, is that alright?"

"Yes."

"Good, Zachary, those are your clothes so take those to your room. I will start cooking so make yourself comfortable Mr. Parker."

"You can call me Alex."

"Alright, Alex, you are welcome to anything here if you need it."

"Thank you." My mom left for the kitchen and we stood in the living room by the stairs. "Want me to carry your clarinet so you can get the laundry?" He asked.

"Oh, sure, thanks." He took the clarinet and I picked up the basket and carried it back up the stairs, wondering why my mother brought it down the first place. I was really glad my room was clean. We walked in and I placed the basket on my bed and took my clarinet from my teacher and set it beside my bed.

"You have a very nice room."

"Thank you," Why was I so nervous? Mr. Parker just didn't seem….well….like a teacher. He seemed so normal standing there looking around at my room. He looked way to young to be teaching students.

"A room really shows a lot about a person, so it's nice to see your room. I feel like I know you a little better." He smiled at me, "Maybe you will get to see my room sometime."

"Oh."

"Was that inappropriate?" His smile dropped and was replaced with a worried expression.

"No." My hands came up, nerves acting up again, "I would love to see your room sometime, if you invited me over that is…." That was a really weird thing to say to your teacher. What was wrong with me? Was I hitting on him? Was he hitting on me??

Things were awkward, Mr. Parker didn't make eye contact with, probably thinking the same thing I was. He was my teacher, I was his student, maybe this was inappropriate. Mr. Parker rubbed the back of his neck. Every second that passed by, I felt like I was slowly being crushed like the ceiling was inching it's way down to crush me. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Mr. Parker."

He looked at me, "Oh, it's fine, I'm fine. By the way, it's Alex, outside of school." I stared at him, "But you don't have to if you don't want."

"Oh no, it's fine. It just may take awhile to get used to, calling you Alex I mean…." I laughed nervously. Man I was a dork.

"Should I call you Mr. Michaels outside of school?" He joked. He was a dork too. We laughed hysterically.

We sat on my bed for a couple of hours, talking of his plans of marching season and lessons he was planning for me with the piano. I was going to be spending a lot of time with Mr. Parker….Alex.

My mother came into the room, "Dinner is ready." We both followed her down the stairs and I saw that she had already made everyone's plates and had set the table. For awhile, we ate quietly. "I don't mean to be rude," my mother started, "but you look awfully young to be a teacher."

"I've been told that," Mr. Parker chuckled.

"You're just as quiet as my son. I can see now why Zachary bonded so well with you." A wave of embarrassment hit me and I stole a glance to my teacher. He smiled at me, "He had a lot of problems with his last teacher and almost quit. I was happy to hear there was a new teacher because Zachary is a very talented clarinet player."

"Yes, your son is a fantastic clarinet player, I'm very proud to be his teacher. I have very high hopes of him being just as good with the piano. He's a very fast learner, he's definitely meant to play music." Hearing him talk so well of me made me feel not only embarrassed, but lucky to be his student. He made me want to push myself, to become a better player and expand my knowledge of other instruments. Even after high school, I hoped Mr. Parker would stick with me and continue to teach me.

"I'm glad you are teaching my son." We finished dinner and my mom did the dishes while I walked with Mr. Parker out to his car.

We stood next to his car, the sun had just set so the sky was lightly lit with pink and blue. "Well, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow morning." He twirled his key ring on his finger.

"Yeah, thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for having me. It's nice to finally bond with someone in this town." He smiled.

"Yeah, same here."

"Piano lessons after school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Mr. Parker got in his car and started it.

He rolled down his window and said, "Have a good night."

"You too." I watched him leave and gave him a wave goodbye as he left. I continued to stare in the direction he left, even when his car was no longer in my sight. The feeling I had was strange. I didn't feel like I had just bonded in a way with Alex to be friends. There was something lingering there, but I couldn't quite grasp what it was. With an uneasy feeling, I walked back into the house, my mind continually running around, trying to figure out what had just happened between my teacher and I.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - I know it's been a long time on this story!! I finally got back in the mood to write on this one and I kept having issues with this story. Like I typed this chapter out on my moms computer first. I typed what I had written down then started to type more on it while I was babysitting my sisters then she came home early and I had to exit it and not save it! Then I retyped it on my computer and couldn't remember what I typed next for this chapter and kind of lost hope LOL. But I fixed and here it is! I'm going to do the next chapter while I'm on it because I know what I want to do for it. _

_To update you all on my stories, Finding Love, I have not done anything on. I know what I want to do with it, I just have to get back into it. You will see more of it thought! A New Feeling, I have a couple of pages written on it, but I haven't been wanting to write anymore on it. It was my first story so I didn't exactly have a plot. I was just winging it. So no clue what to do there….I just want to end it. Same with Unnatural Love, it was my second story. It has somewhat of a plot, but I don't exactly care to write anymore on it. I will finish them though. Denied Love, I am writing like crazy on, same with A Change In Heart. My Secret Admirer, I have more to write on it, but I think the next chapter is going to be the last. I didn't exactly think about what I was going to do after they hooked up, but if I think of something, I will make a sequel. I know a bunch of readers love that story, but I don't have a whole lot planned for it. Like I do with Denied Love. Denied Love will be a long story. My Fearless Kisa, I know not a whole lot of people like that one, because the girl is still young. I have A LOT planned for that story, just give it a chance! By the third chapter, the little girl will be older and it's not like a pedophile story LOL. I'm sure the main character reminds a lot of people of Inuyasha. (for those of you who know what Inuyasha is.) I love the idea of My Fearless Kisa, I just got to get around to it. _

_So much has been going on at my house that it's crazy to get time to write! I have more time now and in August I start college. Woohoo!! Then I will be working also, but I will still make time to write, trust me! Well, just thought I would let you know what's going on and everything. Thanks for reading!_


	5. Wandering Hands

Cody plopped down next to me, before band started, "So, staying after school with Mr. Parker?"

"Yeah, he's giving me piano lessons. Why?"

"Just wondering. Still don't think he's odd?"

"Not at all." I started to practice on my clarinet so Cody would leave me alone. It worked he got up and left and relief washed over me. The bell rang and I looked over to see Mr. Parker standing in the entryway to his office. He waved me over, I set my clarinet down feeling confused and walked over to him. He walked back to his office and I followed. "What's wrong?" I closed the door.

"Well, it's about your friend, Cody." My friend, sure, I guess. "He keeps skipping class. I know he's a good player, but he's messing up our marching show. If he's not going to stay in class, then he needs to switch his classes. I was wondering if you could talk to him, get him to start coming to class. Or he can switch, but if he keeps skipping, I'm going to get his schedule changed." This was the first time I had seen Mr. Parker irritated. Band was really everything to him and I'm sure his first show was extremely important to him.

"Sure, I'll talk to him."

"Thank you." His shoulders relaxed, like a load was lifted off his shoulders.

I actually did talk to Cody, before class started. I felt like it was first priority to fix this little problem for Mr. Parker. He deserved it. Cody was shocked that he was threatened with being kicked out of band and promised me he would stop skipping class. As Mr. Parker came into the band room, kids scurried around to get to their seats and he looked at me. I nodded, letting him know I took care of it and he gave me a smile of thanks. We spent that day working on our marching for the show, luckily it was cool outside so I wasn't getting to sweaty. I didn't want to look like a sweaty pig in front of Mr. Parker. Why did I even worry about that?

At the end of he day, I went for my usual piano lesson from Mr. Parker. I started to get into the more complex pieces. I was on one piece that I kept messing up. My hands had to move in weird positions and I

would hit the wrong keys. "Your fingers are fumbling. Try loosening up your hands."

I felt frustrated with myself, "Am I moving them in the wrong direction?"

"No, your fingering is right. Here," He stood behind me and I moved my hands to my lap. He reached around and placed his hands where mine were and played the notes perfectly. "If your hands are relaxed, your fingers will move easily. They will flow right with the notes."

"I am relaxed, I think."

"Try again." He sat back down next to me and I tried again, it worked at first, but then I fumbled. I groaned irritated and gave up. "Don't give up." I put my hands back and he went back behind me, "Lift your hands up." I did and he put his under mine. "Now lay your hands on top of mine and try to get a feel of how your hands should be moving." I had second thoughts, but I did what I was told. His hands were warm and my hands shook a little at the contact. "Just relax." His hands began to move, creating beautiful music. I felt where his fingers went and tried to remember how his hands were moving, but I was more focused on the fact that I felt like I was holding his hand. When he finished, he pulled his hands away and I felt how soft they were as they rubbed away underneath mine.

"Try again?" I nodded and gave it another shot. I actually did better. I didn't have it perfect, but it was better. I continued to play and at some point during the piece, Mr. Parker reached over and moved my pinky over, "You keep missing that key, but other than that, it sounds good." He kept his hands with mine, correcting any mistake I made, so his hands just lingered on mine. I slowly started to make mistakes because I started to get the feeling he was just resting his hand on mine and not really paying attention to what I was doing. I slowed a bit on the tempo and focused mainly on what his hands were doing. It got to the point where I was barely playing, only occasionally hitting the next key. His hands just laid on mine and my heart raced.

"Umm, are you okay?" I asked, my voice cracking. He didn't answer, instead he ran his hands up my arms, I completely tensed up. This was getting totally inappropriate. His hands stopped on my shoulders. I could hear my breathing was no longer normal. I was scared and confused. He was my teacher, that wasn't such a bad thing, but we were at school. "Mr. Parker?" My voice came out only as a whisper. I turned my head slightly to get a look at his face. He looked….frightened? His eyes weren't on me, but down, like he was ashamed. He didn't move his hands, he just stood there.

He finally spoke, his voice was so quiet I almost didn't hear him, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" He gave me a very confused look. "It's fine, just….what if someone sees us?"

"It's fine?" His brows furrowed. I stared blankly, did I just say it was fine? I guess I did. I shrugged.

"Do you want to," he paused a moment, "go into my office?" He was looking down again.

At that moment, I wasn't so sure what to do. Was this okay to do? I didn't think he was going to hurt me, but he was my teacher and was older than I was. This wasn't all just so he could do stuff with me, was it? I thought for a moment, continuing to look at Mr. Parker. He waited, looking more and more guilty with each passing second. I saw him go to say something and I worried he might change his mine.

"Yeah." I quickly said.

He stepped away, keeping his eyes on me. I almost asked what, but he spoke, "Okay, you sure?"

No, I wasn't sure about this at all, but I felt like I couldn't say no. It all seemed to be happening so quickly and like I had no control over what was happening. To be honest, I was frightened. I wanted to go in there, but I was afraid how far things would go. All I did was nod yes.

I followed him into his office and he shut and locked the door. I stared at the door even as Mr. Parker walked over to me. There was no going back now was there? I guess I could have chickened out, but when would I get another chance like this with him? "I don't know how to do this." Mr. Parker admitted, wrapping his arms around himself.

I shrugged, "Neither do I." We nervously stood in front of each other, my eyes on his chest watching his breathing. This felt like the right thing to do, but not at school. It just seemed….scary.

He cautiously reached out and ran a finger down my exposed arm. I held my breath as my skin prickled. I could feel bumps rising up on my arm. His other hand reached up and tucked my hair behind my ear. I shyly looked up at him, his green eyes were intensely staring into mine. His eyes shown brightly, probably because his cheeks were so red against his pale skin. "You look nervous." He said with a smile.

"You can tell?" I laughed shakily. His smile became wider, showing his teeth. "You have really pretty eyes." His smile dropped and he stared at me a moment then leaned in and kissed me lightly on the lips. His lips hovered near mine, but he didn't leave. This time I leaned in and kissed him. His arms wrapped around me and I placed my hands on his sides as he deepened the kiss. Our tongues explored each others mouths, the longer we kissed the more heated things got. His hands ran through my hair then traveled down my back, pulling me closer to him, then his hands would go back up in my hair. I was too nervous to move my hands from his sides.

He pulled away a moment to move us over to his desk, he patted the desk and I gave him a confused look. "Get up," he laughed slightly.

"Oh." I sat on the desk only to have him push me back, he climbed on top of me. "What about the papers on the desk?"

"It's fine," He laughed. He continued to kiss me, then his hand ran up my shirt. I froze for a second, was this a bad thing we were doing? I knew it was wrong for two men to be together, but I think it made it all more wrong that I was his student. It didn't bother me, it just felt strange. The only thing I was worried about was the principal deciding to drop by or the janitor. Mr. Parker moved off the desk and pulled up my shirt. He placed a kiss on my chest and slowly made his way down, leaving small kisses behind. He stopped at my jeans. "Mr. Parker?" I was nervous now.

"Alex, remember?" He looked at me.

"But we are still at school," I countered. He smiled and undid the buttons of my pants. He slowly unzipped them and stopped. I almost asked him what was wrong, but then he lifted up my leg, taking off my shoe and then repeated with the other leg.

"Lift up?" He asked while tugging on my pants. I did and my pants came down, leaving me only in my briefs and my shirt pulled up. Oh and I couldn't forget the long white socks I had on. I looked like a dork. Mr. Parker looked at my legs for a moment and smiled to himself. I blushed, embarrassed and pulled down my shirt. I was feeling a little too exposed. He saw me do this then grabbed my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. He pulled my shirt off up over my head and tossed it on the floor with my jeans. It was strange sitting in front of him half naked and he was still fully clothed. I guess I would have been extremely embarrassed if he was just as exposed as I was.

His hands ran up my thighs and back down, then back up to squeeze my thighs lightly. I swallowed hard, how were we supposed to act tomorrow at school? Would it be weird? I looked up only for him to lean in and kiss the nape of my neck. My eyes closed as I let the air in my legs escape. I felt so warm and fuzzy, my head like it was tingling. I loved this feeling, it made up for the embarrassment. He nipped at my neck then moved down to kiss my collar bone. My hands gripped the desk, feeling myself become more excited. For some reason, I glanced down and saw his pants bulged. He was definitely turned on. "You probably don't want to lose your virginity on my desk, right?"

"Uhh," I laughed, "I really don't know how to answer that."

"I guess that wouldn't exactly be romantic." He chuckled. For a minute, we stayed quiet. What now? "Lift up again?"

I did and he pulled off my briefs. This was the most embarrassing moment, I didn't look up at him to see his expression. I heard him laugh. Great, he's laughing at me. "What?" I asked quietly.

"You still have your socks on."

"Oh," Relief washed over me. He was just laughing because I looked like a dork. That wasn't any better….

He pulled my socks off, "There, nothing left to remove."

"And you have a whole lot to remove," I added.

"Hmmm, not yet." He kissed me again. His hands moved up my thighs and he barely touched my erection, just barely brushing his hand up it. I shivered, he smiled against my lips. He gave me one last kiss and got down on his knees, keeping his eyes on mine. Realization hit me, at first I was confused what he was doing, but I knew now. "This okay?"

"Uh, yeah." I felt silly in some way, but also nervous and excited. Mr. Parker began to give me my first blow job. It was probably the most pleasure I had ever felt and it seemed to go by really quickly. I was just so lost in the feeling of his tongue moving all over me. I tried not to watch too much, because I would get really embarrassed and I didn't want to ruin the moment so I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling. When I reached my orgasm, I felt the most elated I had ever felt. He stood up and began to undress himself. I watched him take his clothes off, half staring off into space. I was feeling really good.

Mr. Parker stood completely nude in front of me, waiting. I didn't know what to do, was I supposed to do the same for him? I stared at him, he finally spoke, "Can you?" He held out his hand.

I nodded and took his hand. I stood in front of him and with a deep breath, I got down on my knees. I was a little unsure what to do, but decided to start by just getting him in my mouth. Once I got started, I became worried I was doing it good enough because he was so quiet and didn't move. I was starting to lose confidence, but then I felt Mr. Parker grab my hair and he rocked his hips, moving in and out of my mouth. I wanted to smile, but it was really hard to smile with something in your mouth. I didn't have to do anything too long, Mr. Parker came quickly. I didn't blame him, he was in his twenty's and this was his first time. I was a little quick too, I guess it couldn't be helped, especially with being nervous and all.

"Sorry, it just felt really good."

"It's fine," I wiped my mouth and stood.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that our whole student/teacher relationship is officially ruined," he laughed, running a hand through his hair.

"I agree, so what are we? Is this just going to be something we do or do you actually have feelings for me?" I figured I might as well be blunt.

He looked at me horrified, "You didn't think I was using you did you? Of course not!" His voice was slightly raised, "No, I have a lot of feelings for you. You're the only person I've actually connected with this way."

Wow, that was nice to hear. "I was hoping you weren't using me, but you are an older guy. I wasn't sure."

"And you were going to let me use you?"

"Uh, no?" I laughed, "Well, I really liked you, I wanted to be with you so…." I shrugged.

"So, you are wanting to be with me too?" I nodded. "So," he paused, "How is this going to work? We're definitely going to have to keep our relationship a secret. I could lose my job and I really don't want that."

"Yeah, we'll figure it out." I looked at the time, I was already late to be home. "Uh, I really should get home."

"Yeah, that's fine, I will see you tomorrow. I have your number so I will give you a call later, okay?"

"Yeah," we dressed and I stopped before leaving his office, "Umm, bye, Alex." It felt weird to say his first name so casually like that.

He smiled, "Goodbye, Zachary." He kissed me gently. With a blush, I unlocked the door and left to go home where I would wait for my teachers call.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Here's the next chapter, you like? They finally….well hooked up. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the last one. One thing I forgot to mention, in my last chapter that my best friend also writes stories on fan fiction. She does fanfic's for Inuyasha, Yu Yu Hakusho, Naruto and Death Note. She's a very talented writer, if your interested in that stuff. They have a lot of sarcastic humor and romance. I enjoy reading her stories. Her name on fan fiction is michiei. Look her up! Thanks!_


	6. Things Start to Get Serious

The next morning, I sat in my chair in the band room waiting for class to start. I fidgeted with the keys on my clarinet, how was I supposed to not think about what we did in his office? I tried to just think of him as I used to, just my teacher, my friend. But the image of Mr. Parker standing nude in front of me kept peaking around that innocent image. I was worried other students would see that something had changed between us. Maybe I was just being too paranoid.

Mr. Parker stepped up onto his podium right before the bell rang and opened his music portfolio. He finally looked at me. We locked eyes for a moment, just looking at each other. His face slowly turned red, with a small smile he looked back down. I couldn't help but smile. The bell rang and Mr. Parker raised his voice, "Take your seats." He looked my way, but quickly looked away, his blush still there. After everyone was in their seats and the room was quiet for the most part, he spoke, "Let's head outside, make sure to grab your music, you will need it today."

I quickly grabbed my stuff and jogged out the band doors, meeting up with Mr. Parker as he walked towards the door leading to the football field. "Morning," I said with confidence. I worked very hard to make myself walk with him.

"Morning," He beamed.

Not what? "How are you?"

He laughed, "Good, what about you?"

"Great."

"Is this weird?"

"No, I'm just worried about acting different around the other students. Cody already had a feeling I was into you."

"Oh," He shrugged, "Just try to act….well, normal."

I laughed, "Easier said than done."

"That's very true." We walked out onto the football field and I stayed in my place on the 50 yard dash. We practiced for awhile. When it came to my solo, I marched up to the front, ready to play. Mr. Parker ran over to me, grabbing my shoulders and moved me over a little. "Remember this spot, it just works better with you here." He was blushing again. I had a feeling if anyone found out about us, it would be because of him. I nodded and played, Mr. Parker took his place back up on his ladder, continuing to conduct.

When band ended, I went to my other three classes. When lunch came, instead of going to the cafeteria as I had been, I went to Mr. Parker's office. The band room was empty, I hoped he was in his office. For some reason I didn't knock and just opened the door. He was facing away from me, eating his lunch, but quickly spun around. "Oh, hi." He smiled and stood. "Come in."

I stepped in, shutting the door. "What are you eating?"

"Oh," He looked down at the small box in his hands, "Just some ramen." He laughed. "Did you get lunch?"

"No, I just got let out for lunch."

"You want some ramen?" He held out his food.

"Uh, is that okay?"

"I can get more later." Why was he so cute?

"Okay," I sat at his desk, opposite of him and munched on the noodles.

"How's your day going?"

"It's long," I sighed, "and boring. Just trying to make it through the day so I can come in for another piano lesson."

"Hmm," He smiled to himself and looked away. I was hoping I was getting another piano lesson anyway. Maybe he had a different lesson in mind. At the thought of it, I blushed. "I have a question."

Butterflies formed in my stomach, "Oh."

"Would you like to come over to my house this weekend?" His eyes finally met mine, he looked hopeful.

Was he serious? I was about to say yes, but then I remember my parents. Would they let me stay the night with my teacher? "Uhh…"

"I'm sorry, I just thought-"

"Oh no, it's just," I thought a moment, "I'm not sure my parents will let me."

"Oh, well can you tell them we are practicing for band or something? Which we will…." I saw him swallow hard.

I smiled without noticing, "Yeah, I'll ask." I realized I only had a short amount of time of lunch and quickly ate my noodles while watching Mr. Parker look through some piano music pieces. I stood, "Well, I need to get back to class, I will see you after school."

He set aside the music and walked around the desk to stand in front of me. He placed his hand on my upper arm, which I looked at his hand not realizing he was going to kiss me. I quickly looked back up and he leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was more loving and gentle. "Enjoy the rest of your classes."

If I was able to focus, "Okay," I smiled, "Bye."

Mr. Parker gave me a small wave, "Bye."

It turned out to be really hard to focus. Come to find out, I had a test in Algebra 2 that I had absolutely no clue about. I was pretty sure I failed it. Was it bad that I didn't care? Band was my main focus anyway. I was really shocked when I got to my sixth period, English 3. I was ten minutes into class when Mr. Parker walked in. "Can I borrow Zachary for the rest of the period?" He asked my teacher, Mrs. Miller.

My heart was really racing, "Sure, we were just having a reading day. That's fine." She answered.

I got up, gathering my things and crossed the classroom while everyone watched me. I passed Cody right before I left the room, "Lucky," he said.

We walked down the English hallway, "Thanks, any reason why you got me out of class?"

"Because I can." He shrugged with a smile. This was really cool, he didn't realize how happy he made me. We stepped into the band room, "Want to practice on the piano? I don't have a class right now."

"Oh, sure." I placed my books on the piano and took a seat.

Mr. Parker left to get the music and when he came back he asked, "What do you have last period?"

"Multimedia, a computer class. Why?"

"Well, I wanted you to stay here and practice until the end of the day. I can email your teacher to get you out."

He was definitely cool, "Oh ok, sounds good."

He smiled, "Okay, start practicing, I will go ahead and email them. Who's the teacher?"

"Mr. Barren." I watched him walk away then I started practicing.

We spent the rest of the school day practicing, it was very relaxing. It was very normal, like how we used to spend time together. I was able to get so lost in the music, I forgot how nervous I was around my teacher. Time really flew by, once the bell rang, I jumped. I stopped playing. "I was thinking I would go home early so I can start talking to mom about going over to you house this weekend."

"Okay," He sighed. I felt bad, he seemed sad to hear I was going home so early.

"Maybe you could come over for dinner tonight, I'll ask."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I'll tell her it's for clarinet practice."

"She's not going to think it's weird that your taking such a strong interest in band? Or maybe that your spending so much time with me?"

I shrugged, "I don't really care." I laughed.

"Okay, call me after you ask." He looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching, then he leaned in and quickly kissed me on the lips. He stood and checked behind him again.

I laughed again, "Okay, I will." I half ran to my car, really wanting to get home to talk to my mom.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Sorry this chapter was so short, I'm already working on the next chapter. __J Thanks for reading and for all the reviews. I really appreciate it. Anyway, I had my first job interview, I didn't get the job. My step dad talked to him, cause he's his boss, apparently I didn't make enough eye contact and I was too shy. Oh and I didn't have enough experience LOL. Things have really changed at my house. My cousin, who's lived with us for 5 or 6 years left. He's 13 and well….things happened and he's going to a group home for awhile. So, now only 7 people are in my house. We also had a lot of cats. We got rid of 3 cats and 2 kittens, now we are down to 2 cats and 1 kitten. There is also these 2 stray kittens we can't catch, but they just hang out with the others. We also have a new Chihuahua, now we have two. Anyway, thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon!_


	7. Practicing or no?

I walked into my mother's room, she was putting away laundry. "Hey, mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Would it be alright if Mr. Parker came over tonight so I could get more practice in?" I held my breath waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, that's fine." She said without a moment's hesitation. I was honestly surprised. Not extremely surprised, I just figured she would at least bring up having to make dinner for him again. I went downstairs and into my room, pulling out my phone and dialing Mr. Parker's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Hey, my mom's okay with you coming over." I scratched my head.

"Really?" His voice brightened, "Great, when should I come over?"

I thought for a moment, "Now?"

"Okay, I will be there in a little bit. I'm still at the school, so it won't take me long."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye."

"Bye." I shut my phone. I waited in my room, laid back on my bed, listening to music on my Mp3. I didn't hear Mr. Parker come into the room, but I felt him run a hand through my hair. My eyes widened in surprise, "You scared me."

He laughed, "Sorry, your mom let me in."

I stretched then sat up in my bed, Mr. Parker sitting down next to me. There was a knock at my door, we both turned seeing my father opening the door. "Who's this?" He asked, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

"This is my band teacher." I quickly answered. Why was my father home so early from work?

"Why is he over?"

Mr. Parker gave me a nervous look, "He came over for dinner and to help me practice." My father looked at the both of us strangely then left the room.

"Should I leave?" Mr. Parker asked.

"No, it's fine. Just ignore him." We sat there awkwardly, what were we supposed to do?

"Maybe we should actually practice." He suggested. I sighed and went to the side of my bed. I put together my clarinet and pulled out my music. I sat back down, next to Mr. Parker who gave me a small smile. He silently watched me play for a little bit, then my mom came into the room.

"Your father's home," she sighed.

"I know."

"If you would rather practice at your teacher's house, I completely understand. You could come back for dinner." She offered.

"Oh, ok. Yeah, we'll just practice at his house."

"Ok." She left the room.

I looked to Mr. Parker, he smiled, "To my house?" His eyes gleamed. I stood and nodded, "You won't need your clarinet." He took my clarinet from me and laid it on my bed. I felt my cheeks heat up.

We quickly walked down the hall and out of the house. We got into his car and Mr. Parker began to drive us to his house. I sat quietly in his car the whole way, feeling so nervous, I could throw up.

I nervously walked into Mr. Parker's house and was about ready to tell him I wasn't feeling well when he pointed to a piano. "Would you like to practice?" I stared at the piano, dumbfounded. I couldn't believe I thought he was planning something else. It was just the way he had looked at me before. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just," What was I supposed to say? "I thought," I paused, "Never mind." I grumbled.

Mr. Parker laughed at me, amused. "You thought what? That I was going to bring you over here and seduce you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know, maybe." A blush rose to my cheeks as I continued to stare at the piano with crossed arms.

"Is that what you want?" My eyes met his, I wasn't really sure what I wanted. I felt totally confused. "I was just excited about you coming over."

"Oh." Silly me….

"Practicing or no?" His face held a very amused expression.

"Yeah, let's practice." I felt sort of, well, stupid and embarrassed. I think we got in an hour's worth of practicing before my mother sent me a text saying dinner was about ready. As I was walking for the door, Mr. Parker grabbed my arm making me pause. I glanced back at him confused.

"Can I kiss you?" He asked innocently.

I didn't answer, but stepped closer to him while wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms held me as we softly kissed. The moment was short, but the feeling lingered on my lips long after we left the house. I wasn't too surprised when dinner came and my father ate in his room, leaving the three of us alone at the table. "How's band?" My mom asked, trying to break the awkwardness.

"Great."

"You should come to practice sometime," Mr. Parker politely offered my mom.

"Maybe I will." She smiled.

Afterwards, I stood with Mr. Parker outside by his car. "So, your dad…." He began.

"Don't worry about it."

"Okay…."

"Well, I guess I will talk to mom about this weekend and I will give you a call afterwards."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." He gave me a loving smile as he got in his car. I quickly went back in the house where my mother was doing the dishes from dinner. I grabbed a towel and began to dry dishes.

"Hey, mom. I was wanting to know if I could go some where this weekend."

"Where?" She gave me a curious look. I never left the house so it was probably surprising to her.

"Well, I really need to practice for the band competition. I have a solo and I'm pretty nervous about it so I was thinking," I paused for a moment, "maybe I could stay over at Mr. Parker's house this weekend and get some extra help. He's been teaching me how to play piano too and I would love to get more practice in for that too."

"Oh, ok. That sounds okay, I guess." We were quiet for a few minutes. "Honey, I don't want to say anything bad about your teacher, but do you really feel comfortable staying the weekend with him? He just seems a little too interested in…..well, you."

I swallowed hard, "Yeah, it's fine. I guess we sort of became friends. He's the first person I've met that I can actually….talk to." My voice softened. I looked to my mom who gave me a small smile.

"Well, that's good then. I'm happy for you. Just…..be careful."

"Thanks," I laughed. I went to my room and as soon as I shut the door, I dialed Mr. Parker's number.

"Hello?" He answered.

"She said it was okay," I kept my voice low because of my dad.

"Really? That's great!" His voice beamed.

"Yeah, she was concerned though." I laughed a little.

"Yeah, that's understandable. What kind of a mother would she be if she wasn't?"

"Yeah….She told me to be careful. I guess she's worried you might take advantage of me."

He laughed, "Well, anything's possible." He laughed lightly, "You wouldn't mine too much, would you?"

"Ummm…" I felt myself blush.

"I wish I could see your face right now. I bet it's cute." My blush deepened. "I'm so glad we get to spend the weekend together." I heard him sigh.

"Yeah, me too." I felt like a girl, boys didn't usually feel like this, right?

"Can we sleep together?" There was a pause, "Like in the same bed?"

"Oh, yeah, of course." I was going to snuggle with my teacher!! There was a knock at the door, "Hold on," I said to Mr. Parker. "Yeah?" I asked in a raised voice.

"I need you to go to the store," I heard my father say.

"Okay." I waited for him to walk away, "I got to go," I told Mr. Parker.

He sighed, "Okay, I guess I will see you at school tomorrow."

"Okay, umm, good night." I felt like I didn't know how to say bye to him.

"Night, Zachary." He had such a nice voice.

"Bye." I smiled to myself.

"Bye." I hung up.

_Yaoi-Freak1990 - Sorry again for taking so long to update. College keeps ya busy. I have class tomorrow and I stayed up late tonight to do this story. So be grateful! Haha just kidding. I'm trying to get more done on my stories. Thank you for being so patient and reviewing. You guys are great!_


End file.
